wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Anne Kuhm
Haguenau, Alsace, France |Row 3 title = Height |Row 3 info = 5'00" |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2009-2017 |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Elan Gymnique Rouennais, INSEP Paris |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Nellu Pop, Hong Ma Wang, MA Jianfu |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Retired |Row 8 title = College team |Row 8 info = Arizona State Sun Devils}} Anne Kuhm (born December 17 in Haguenau) is a retired elite French gymnast. She is a two-time National Champion (2011 & 2012) and a 2012 Olympian. She trained at INSEP Paris, alongside fellow Olympian Youna Dufournet. In 2017, she attended Arizona State University in America and competed in NCAA gymnastics. Career Junior Career In 2007, Kuhm competed at her first National Championships, placing second in the all-around. The following year, she placed ninth at Nationals and third at the French Team Championships. In 2010, She won all-around and balance beam silver and placed fourth on vault and bars at Nationals. She went on to make her international debut in a friendly meet against Germany and Switzerland, in which she won team gold and all-around silver. She was named to the French team for the European Championships, placing fourth with her team and sixth in the all-around. At the end of the year, she competed at the Elite Gym Massilia, winning team silver, bars bronze, and placing fourth in the all-around. She wrapped up the year by winning the all-around at the French National Cup. In 2011, she competed at the WOGA Classic, winning team silver and placing seventh in the all-around. At the French National Championships, she took gold in the all-around, silver on uneven bars, and placed fourth on beam, and went on to win the French Team Championships. She was selected to compete at the European Youth Olympic Festival, placing fourth on bars and beam, fifth with her team, and sixth in the all-around. She competed at the Elite Gym Massilia, winning team silver and placing seventh in the all-around, and won the French National Cup again. Senior Career 2012 Kuhm made her senior international debut at the Olympic Test Event. She helped her team place third and qualify for the Olympics. At the French Nationals, she won the all-around, vault, and balance beam, and placed second on vars and floor. She competed at the Cottbus World Cup, placing fifth on floor. In the spring, she competed at the European Championships, placing fifth with her team. She won the French Team Championships, and bronze in the all-around at a friendly meet against Romania. She was then named to the French team for the Olympics. In London, France competed in the third subdivision, alongside Canada, Great Britain, and the United States. Overall, they placed eleventh in qualifications and did not advance to the team final. Individually, Kuhm qualified as a reserve for the all-around. 2013 Kuhm continued to compete after the Olympics. She was sent to the La-Roche-sur-Yon World Cup, but did not qualify to the event finals. At the end of the year, she competed at the Elite Gym Massilia, placing fourth with her team and eighth in the all-around. She won her third title at the French National Cup at the end of the year. 2014 She competed at the French Nationals, winning team and floor exercise gold, and placing fourth on bars and eighth in the all-around. In late June, she sustained an injury to her collarbone.collarbone injury 2015 Kuhm returned to competition at the French National Championships, placing fifth on beam, sixth in the all-around and on floor, and eighth with her team. At the City of Jesolo Trophy, she placed fourth with her team, seventh on floor after a step out of bounds, and seventeenth in the all-around. In late May, she placed fourth with her team at the Flanders International Team Challenge in Ghent, Belgium. In June, she competed at the inaugural European Games in Baku and helped the French team place fourth, just shy of a medal. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, swapped onto the team in favor of Camille Bahl. While France didn't qualify to the team final, and therefore did not qualify a full team to the Olympics, they did qualify a full team to the Olympic Test Event. 2016 Kuhm started off the season at the City of Jesolo Trophy in March, placing fourth with her team and sixteenth in the all-around. In April, she competed at the Olympic Test Event, helping France qualify a full team to the Olympics. Individually, she placed thirty-first in the all-around. At the French National Championships in June, she won all-around and uneven bars bronze and placed sixth on beam and floor. In July, she competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Romania, winning team gold and tying for fourth place in the all-around with teammate Marine Brevet. She went on to compete at one more friendly meet, this time against gymnasts from Germany, Switzerland, Austria, Romania, and Venezuela, winning team silver and placing tenth in the all-around. Kuhm retired from elite gymnastics in May 2017, and subsequently moved to America to attend Arizona State University and compete in NCAA gymnastics.retirement, NCAAArizona State University Medal Count Floor Music 2015-2016 - "Unstoppable" by E.S. Posthumous References